Thrown From The Ride
Thrown From The Ride is the fourth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. ''The episode aired on July 1st, 2014. Summary At the school courtyard, Hanna and Aria are browsing through the books that are probably for giveaway. Hanna thinks that Aria does not like her new hairstyle. Aria says to Hanna that she really likes it but is confused as to why Hanna suddenly wanted to change her hairstyle. Hanna finds a copy of The Scarlet Letter, which belonged to Shana. Hanna’s look makes Aria ask her what’s wrong. At first Hanna is hesitant, but finally she reveals to Aria that the book belonged to Shana. Aria takes it from Hanna and goes through the pages. She stumbles upon a few underlined lines which she reads out loud. Hanna thinks that it’s just probably a school assignment, but Aria thinks it’s about being ‘A.’ Hanna says to Aria that she should not go through her stuffs and should just forget about her. Mona comes and picks up the book. She asks Aria and Hanna to get it for Ali, so that she can catch up before coming to Rosewood High. Hanna says that Ali will get her own copy. Mona says that Shana won’t be needing it anymore since she probably moved back to Georgia. Mona also wonders if Shana moving out may have a connection with Ali moving in. Alison is giving away her old clothes, when Kenneth tells Ali of moving out of Rosewood for a fresh start. Ali says that she cannot leave her friends behind. Kenneth says that she can come visit Ali and can spend the whole summer at their new home outside Rosewood. Ali refuses saying that she lost everything and begs Kenneth to not take away her friends from her as well. At the Hastings kitchen, Veronica comments on how their whole backyard has been destroyed. Spencer asks her mother if she slept downstairs last night. Veronica says that she could not sleep because of the sounds of the shovels coming from the backyard. Spencer tells her mom that Melissa wanted to tell Spencer a secret but was stopped by Peter. She thinks it has something to do with Jessica’s murder. Veronica thinks the only thing Melissa’s been hiding is the fact that she got back with Wren. Spencer starts insisting that Veronica knows something is wrong, but is interrupted by Peter’s arrival. When he asks them what the matter was, Veronica lies and says they were talking about Jessica’s tragic death. When Peter leaves, Veronica asks Spencer if they could hire Toby to fix their backyard. Spencer says that Toby is unavailable as he’s working somewhere else. Spencer says that she’ll find someone to help her fix the backyard. Spencer wants to talk about Melissa’s secret with Veronica, but she does not want to discuss it. In an empty classroom, Lucas asks Mona to call off her team. Mona thinks Lucas is being naïve. Lucas says that she feels bad for Ali as she suffered a lot in the past two years being held hostage. Mona says to Lucas that Ali being kidnapped is just a story and she can prove it. In the locker room, Emily and Sydney talks about Sydney’s swimming skills. They discuss when they’ll meet up tomorrow. Emily says that her mom has been constantly asking her questions about Ali. Sydney thinks that it is very natural of her to ask questions. Emily receives a call from Alison, but she cuts it off. While leaving the room, Emily blocks Paige’s way and apologizes. Paige says that it is not a problem. Spencer, Aria and Hanna are having lunch sitting outside. Spencer comments how eating lunch at the cafeteria has become unbearable. Hanna compares themselves to lobsters in a restaurant. Spencer assures her that they are not lobsters. Emily joins them. Mona is looking at them and Aria thinks that she knows that Aria killed Shana. Spencer recommends Aria to take a psychological selfie as she is letting paranoia get the best of her. The girls discuss how everyone’s been asking stupid questions about Ali to them. Suddenly all their cell phones starts to beep all at once. They get scared but calms down when Spencer tells them it’s Ali and not ‘A’. According to Spencer, Ali said in the text that they’ll have to wait for the coroner’s toxicology report to determine Jessica’s cause of death. Hanna says that the cause of death is murder. Aria suggests that the cops could think that she was poisoned. Hanna thinks Jessica was buried alive. The girls assure Spencer that her family had nothing to do with Jessica’s death. In her room, Alison is sending a text to Emily that reads: “Can you call me back please?” At first she signs it as ‘A’ but then she changes it to ‘Alison’. Keneth comes in and informs Ali that she needs to go for a medical examination, because Holbrook asked her to. Kenneth says that he postponed it before because of Jessica’s death but he cannot anymore. Ali starts crying saying she doesn’t want to go, even after assurances from her father that he’ll be right there with her just outside the door. Kenneth indirectly asks Ali if she was raped by her kidnapper but Ali assures him that nothing like that happened. Kenneth is relieved to hear that. Ali asks her father to make a sandwich for her. Kenneth asks Ali to buy all the clothes she needed. Ali cries on after her father leaves. Andrew catches Spencer in the school hallway and says he wanted to check how she’s been holding up. She says that she’s no longer taking pills. Andrew says that he did not mean that. Spencer asks Andrew to help her with their backyard. Aria is at the school computer lab, surfing through her e-mails. Suddenly she receives a message that reads: “If it was me, I could never forget. It would haunt me for the rest of my life". Aria asks the person who sent the message in the chat box who he/she is. She gets a reply which says that the person who sent her the message is Becca from AP History and she was talking about Alison. She is a bit relieved and immediately starts searching for news on Shana. She finds a video of Shana’s funeral and watches it. While it is playing, tears starts making its way down towards Aria’s cheeks when she notices Shana’s dead body. Suddenly Aria sees Shana moving, and looking straight at her. She abruptly pull the headphones from her ears and notices that Shana is still lying in her coffin. Hanna is at the Brew when Lucas approaches her. Lucas tells her that he is going back to Rosewood high, as he realized homeschooling was not the correct choice for him. They talk about Ali’s return. Lucas asks Hanna if Ali’s coming back to school. Hanna says that she doesn’t know. Ali calls Hanna and asks her to accompany her to the medical examination. Hanna agrees to go with her. Emily bumps into Paige at the locker room of the swim team members. Paige appreciates Emily helping Sydney. She asks Emily about Ali. Emily says she doesn’t know as she doesn’t know the proper things to ask or say. Sydney comes and Emily offers Paige to join them. Andrew and Spencer are working, talking about random stuffs, making jokes and flirting when Spencer tells Andrew about her worried mother. She is freaked when she sees a dead rodent. They discover a rat poison which Spencer is surprised to see as the Hastings never had a rat problem. Emily, Paige and Sydney have a hot pizza and talk about the time Paige first made Emily try the pizza. Paige sees Mona, looking at her from the opposite table and immediately becomes uncomfortable. Alison is at the examination room. Hanna is with her as well. The doctor comments on Ali’s lungs, saying they are very strong. He takes a look at Ali’s head where she was hit and asks her to come back for an X-ray. In Emily’s room, she tells Aria and Spencer about Paige becoming quite suddenly while they were hanging out. Aria thinks she is afraid that Emily will reject her again. They discuss how they’ve minimized contact with Ali. Spencer’s reason is that Jessica was buried in her backyard. Emily thinks Aria is trying to imply that she is scared of getting close to Ali again. When Aria asks her if she has feelings for Ali, Emily says that she doesn’t know. Emily comments on how they have the life they wanted for the last two years and yet things are no longer like they were before. Aria asks Emily if she wanted to know everything about Nate after killing her. Emily recalls the package she received from Nate’s mom and how she was obsessed with it. Emily says that she kept thinking how hard it must have been for Nate’s mom to write Emily’s name and how her hands must have shook. The doctor notices an injury in Ali’s thigh and asks her why she did not tell the police about it. Ali says that she thought it wasn’t important. The doctor asks her how she got the injury and she lies to him saying that she got it when she jumped out of her supposed kidnapper’s car and landed on a rock. The doctor says that the injury was made with a blade or knife. Ali continues to weave her web of lies and says that it all happened so fast that she did not even know that she was hurt before she saw the blood. Ali says that since she was blindfolded she doesn’t remember if the rock had any metals on it or not. The doctor tells Ali that he’ll need the nurse to do her blood work. He also says that she needs to fix a time and visit a trauma counselor. Back at the Hastings house, Spencer asks Veronica about what she’s been thinking. Veronica says it was nothing. She says that Andrew did a great job with the yard. Spencer says that she’ll make Andrew dinner as a thank you. Spencer thinks her mother does not trust her. Veronica says that it’s not about trust. They both say that they don’t want to be alone. Veronica confides in Spencer saying that ever since they found Jessica buried in their backyard, she had a sick feeling in her stomach. Veronica says that after Ali went missing, Jessica came to the Hastings and said that she was sure that Spencer did something to Ali and that she would go to the police. Peter threatened her saying that she’ll tell Kenneth about their affair and destroy their marriage. When Kenneth divorced her, nothing was stopping her to go to the police and so Veronica thinks that Peter killed her to keep her quiet, but she wants to believe that he didn't have anything to do with her murder. Ali gives Hanna a recording of the time she spent in the hospital. She asks her to give the girls each a copy of the recording so that all their stories match. Hanna confronts Ali about the scar on her thigh. Ali says that she hoped she was blindfolded when she got the scar. Spencer researches on rodenticides and it’s effect on human when she receives a text from Ali which read ‘Need to speak to you. Call me.’ Paige walks over to her car when Mona appears in front of her and tells her how Ali refused to leave Rosewood. Mona thinks that with the assistance of Paige, she can make Ali leave Rosewood. Paige refuses to help Mona. Mona makes it clear to Paige that if she is not with her she is now against her because she cant be on both teams. Paige asks Mona if she ever wondered how she became the thing she is afraid of, which is- Alison. Aria is watching Shana’s funeral video again with tears in her eyes. Ali goes through a page on the internet where the people she bullied posted a lot of mean things about her after she went missing. Spencer arrives and asks her to not look at those things. Ali thinks she should leave. Alison tells Spencer that Jessica had Losartan in her system which was for high blood pressure. Since Jessica had low blood pressure, Losartan made her heart stop working. Spencer looks shocked and Ali can sense that Spencer thinks it was her father and Spencer confirms this by agreeing that she thinks her father killed Jessica. Ali says she knows the feeling, thinking that your parent could be capable of something like that. She is still struggling to find a reason good enough to make Jessica let Ali’s attempted murderer just walk away. They talk about monsters and how they were once upon a time under their beds and now there just out there. Aria visits Ezra and tells him about her feelings about Shana’s family. She seeks solace from him. Paige visits Emily and warns her about Mona’s army indirectly and asks Emily to keep her distance from Ali when she returns to school for her own safety. At the Rosewood Mall, Hanna is trying out new dresses. Aria wants to donate cash to Shana’s grandmother. Ezra starts playing checkers with Aria to make her feel better. Hanna is still trying out dresses when her phone rings. It’s Spencer and she tells her that she is confused how Ali did not even mention about the recordings when she visited her. Spencer thinks that they should not add up to the lies they’ve already told. Hanna is frustrated and asks Spencer to just memorize it. She puts her phone in the bag and steals the dress she’s wearing by putting it underneath the clothes she wore to the mall. Spencer is cleaning up after dinner with Andrew. She’s angry about Ali asking them to lie for her again and cuts her hand while trying to clean a knife. Looking for antiseptic, she discovers Losartan belonging to her father. While playing cards, Aria suddenly asks Ezra if she can stay in his apartment for the night but then suddenly changes her mind. Emily is at Ali’s house and she tells her that maybe she should leave and start over somewhere else. Emily thinks it is not safe with the bullied students wanting revenge on Ali, but Ali is defiant as ever and says that she’s going back to school and if they stick together, they would be safe. Emily promises to memorize the tape but it’ll be the last time she lies for Ali. At Spencer’s house, Aria tells Spencer about the time she spent in Ezra’s apartment when Mr. Hastings walks in and tells Spencer that her mother will be spending a couple of nights at a spa. She snapped at the police who came to finish their jobs and Peter thinks she needs to relax.Spencer was not happy about not being consulted or told previously. In the final scene, Alison is once again going through her internet hate page. Title and Background *The "ride" can refer to several things. Vehicles (like cars or boats); a ride at an amusement park (e.g. roller coaster); an emotional roller coaster; or an animal you can ride (such as a horse). Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring *Michael Rothhaar as Dr. Cassano Trivia *The table read was on April 22, 2014. *Filming began April 23, 2014 and wrapped April 30, 2014. *This episode was watched live by 2.13 million viewers. Featured Music *"Overdose" by '''Little Daylight' - (Aria checks her email, gets an IM from someone she thinks is "A" for a moment). *"Your Black Heart" by The Cold and Lovely - (Hanna talks to Lucas, then Alison calls her). *"Gimme What You Got" by Matt White - (Hanna tries on new clothing, Aria and Ezra are together). *"Falling" by Amy Stoup - (Hanna shoplifts). *"Carry You, Carry Me" by Matthew Mayfield - (Aria and Ezra play cards at his apartment, she asks Ezra if she can spend the night at his apartment, then suddenly changes her mind). Gallery BTS & Promotional BlxoqiiCEAA6R2H.jpg Brandon and Troian PLL.jpg Safaria.jpg The Hastings or what lies beneath .jpg Screen shot 2014-04-30 at 8.10.41 PM.png tumblr_n4vpi4By2V1qiin6uo1_500.jpg BnzdpO_CEAA-1rB.jpg BqB-OghCYAETZkG.png 5x04-01.jpg 5x04-02.jpg 5x04-03.jpg 5x04-04.jpg 5x04-05.jpg 5x04-06.jpg 5x04-07.jpg 5x04-08.jpg 5x04-09.jpg 5x04-10.jpg 5x04-11.jpg 5x04-12.jpg 5x04-13.jpg 5x04-14.jpg 5x04-15.jpg 5x04-16.jpg 5x04-17.jpg 5x04-18.jpg 5x04-19.jpg 5x04-20.jpg 5x04-21.jpg Screencaps Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_009.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_030.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_031.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_032.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_033.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_034.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_035.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_036.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_037.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_038.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_039.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_040.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_041.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_042.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_043.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_044.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_045.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_046.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_047.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_048.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_049.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_050.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_051.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_052.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_053.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_056.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_057.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_058.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_059.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_060.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_061.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_062.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_063.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_064.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_065.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_066.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_067.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_068.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_069.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_070.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_071.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_072.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_073.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_074.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_075.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_077.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_079.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_080.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_081.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_082.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_083.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_084.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_085.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_086.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_087.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_088.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_089.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_090.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_091.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_092.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_093.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_094.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_095.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_096.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_097.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_098.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_099.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_109.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_174.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_175.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_176.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_177.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_178.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_179.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_180.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_181.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_182.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_183.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_184.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_185.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_186.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_187.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_188.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_189.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_190.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_191.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_192.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_193.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family